Conventionally, an inkjet-type image recording apparatus is provided with a sheet conveying device that conveys a recording sheet toward a platen. The sheet conveying device includes a pair of conveying rollers arranged at the upstream side of the platen in the conveying direction (hereinafter abbreviated as “upstream side”) and a pair of discharging rollers arranged at the downstream side of the platen in the conveying direction (hereinafter abbreviated as “downstream side”).
When an image is recorded in the image recording apparatus, the pair of conveying rollers is driven intermittently for conveying the recording sheet intermittently by a predetermined length. During the stopped time of the intermittent conveyance, a recording head is slidingly moved in the direction perpendicular to the conveying direction of the recording sheet, while ink is ejected from the nozzles of the recording head so that ink adheres to the recording sheet. This operation is repeated for each intermittent conveyance, thereby continuously recording images with a predetermined length on the recording sheet. Note that a controller (not shown) controls the rotations of the pair of conveying rollers and the pair of discharging rollers, thereby performing the above-described intermittent conveyance.
The pair of conveying rollers includes a drive roller and a follow roller. The drive roller receives rotational force transmitted from a motor or the like, and is driven to rotate. The follow roller is urged by a coil spring or the like so as to be pressed against the drive roller, and followingly rotates.